Busted
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: What starts as an ordinary family lunch soon takes a surprising twist when a rather curious looking letter arrives. Mia, being the over curious person she is, opens the letter despite Letty's warning not to. What secret will Mia uncover about two certain family members?


**_Letty's POV_**

Standing at the kitchen bench, arms crossed as I waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing I let my mind wander over the events of the last couple of months. The garage had been picking up over the last month, actually bringing in some money once more. It had taken a little while to restore the old building to its former glory but it was finally finished. The store on the other hand was still slower than we would have liked but there wasn't much we could do. It had been refurbished much like the garage, new look and feel to the place. Mia had repeatedly told us it was early days and given time it would pick up like the garage had. All I could do was hope that was the case.

I jumped in fright, snapping out of my thoughts as two muscular arms wrapped around my waist. "Have you given anymore thought to what we spoke about last night?" Dom whispered quietly, his lips meeting my neck as he waited for an answer. I sighed and turned around in his arms, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"I have." I spoke quietly well aware Mia and Brian were only just in the other room.

"And?"

"And nothing, my answers still the same as it was last night." He groaned, his head leaning against mine as he silently begged me with his eyes.

"Let it's been months."

"Still not long enough." I argued quietly, holding my ground on the matter.

"Seriously? How long then? Cos baby I need a time frame or I'm going to go insane. I want everyone to know, hell I'll sing it from the roof." He vowed and I snorted quietly in response.

"Babe you can't sing for starters…" I joked watching as he pouted at me fake-hurt.

"You wound me." He spoke, pecking me on the lips once before reaching for another mug.

"Just… not yet okay. Soon, but not yet." I pleaded while he sighed. His defeated look gave me hope that he'd given up for the time being.

"Okay Let, we'll do this your way." He surrendered reluctantly and I smiled, depositing a kiss on his chin as it was all I could reach.

"Thank you, I'll make it worth it I promise." I whispered and he smiled, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"I'm holding you to that."

Not long after our coffee was poured Mia and Brian entered the room, Jack in tow, ready to get a start on breakfast.

"Pancakes anyone?" Mia asked, getting immediate responses from Brian and Dom, Jack's little hand waving excitedly in the air from Dom's lap.

"That should have been a no brainer." I laughed and Mia shook her head amused.

"Pancakes coming right up."

The rest of the morning passed like a blur. Dom and Brian busy in talks about a new client that had just dropped a car in to be fixed while Mia and Jack sat on the lounge room floor playing blocks. I sat curled up on one end of the couch, watching everyone silently. My memories had returned in small sections, enough for me to piece together who I was and a tiny glance at my past. I knew I would never recover every memory but I had enough to know this was home and Dom was it for me.

"Delivery." We all looked up surprised as a knock sounded on the door. I looked at Dom and he shrugged in response as Mia went to get the door.

"Sign here please Miss."

"Thank you." Mia's quiet voice was just heard as she shut the door once more, walking back up the hall and into the lounge carrying a large envelope.

"Who's it for?" Brian asked curiously. I watched as Mia continued to frown at the package in her hands.

"Mum and dad."

"Huh?" Dom asked confused.

"Exactly it doesn't make sense. It just says Mr and Mrs Toretto, unless they mean you and I Dom and it's just a mistype. I froze in fear as she read out the name on the envelope, my eyes cutting straight to Dom as he looked back at me.

"Uh Mia why don't you just leave it, Dom can take care of it. Right Dom?" I asked forcefully.

"It looks official so it must be important." She spoke, turning the envelope over as she started to peel back the seal.

"Wait Mia let me deal with it. Jack needs a nappy change anyway." Dom spoke rising from the lounge heading towards Mia.

"Brian is more than capable Dom."

"But I need Brian to go check on something for me."

"You do?" Brian asked confused and I almost groaned as Dom shot him a help-me-now-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Oh uh right you do. I'll just go do that now, Mia hand the papers over to Dom." He tried weakly making Mia look from Dom to Brian suspiciously.

"Okay what are you hiding?" She demanded.

"What? Me? Nothing." Dom spoke quickly reaching for the paper but Mia pulled them from his reach.

"You my dear brother are a horrible liar."

"Mia come on, cut me some slack and just give me the paperwork." Dom pleaded.

"Uh uh. It came addressed to Mr and _MRS _Toretto. Last time I checked there wasn't a Mrs living in the house." She spoke, turning her back on Dom as she continued to open the letter. I gulped loudly, wishing the floor would suddenly swallow me up and fast.

"You two!" Mia screeched loudly making me bury my head and sink lower in my chair.

"Mia we can explain…" Dom tried to reason.

"Explain? You better damn well come up with something amazing. When the hell did you two get married? And why the hell weren't we invited?" She demanded.


End file.
